


Letter To My Love 2

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Letter to love.





	Letter To My Love 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Dearest,

I am writing this letter periodically throughout this trip, whenever I get a free moment. I don't know how much I will be able to write as I will be really busy, but it makes me fell closer to you when I do this.

I hate being away from you for so long! I know that I had to go, but it's still hard to leave you! After all this time.WOW! I just realized we have been together for a year! Twelve months and I still can't get enough of you! I guess it's true what they say, 'Time flies when you are with the one you love!' Because baby it sure doesn't seem like twelve months! And they said it wouldn't last! HA! I love you so much! I hope you know that!

OH SHIT! Oh my love! Oh I am so sorry! I won't be there on the 14th! DAMMIT! I swore to you that I would never miss an anniversary and then the first one we have I miss it! Oh my golden warrior, I am so sorry! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.At least I.hope.you can.

Yeah, yeah I know! You so don't have to think it, let alone say it! I know I am being ridiculous! I **know** it wasn't my fault that I missed our anniversary. I **know** that I was ordered to go on this little hell trip! But I **still** feel badly about it! I had planed **such** a wonderful night for you! I wanted to show you just how much I love you and also to tell you just how often I think about you!

Ya see, your beautiful blue eyes, soft brown/blonde hair, and your sweet sexy voice are in my thoughts constantly! I can **feel** your hair in my fingers as I sit at the helm and pilot the ship. I hear your voice whispering to me as I sit there for hours on end, regardless of if you are in the room or not. I **see** your eyes in the window as I sit here getting that much closer to home.

Huh, home.Ya know.I don't care if we never make it back home! No seriously I don't! As long as I am with you I don't care where I am! I know you want to get back, and I wish I could get us there tomorrow! You miss your home, and it hurts me that you suffer every day with the knowledge that you won't see your home for a very long time! I just hope that my love for you will be enough to keep you going.

You don't know it, but **I** know my love.I know about the nights you can't sleep. You think I sleep through the nightmares of your family being killed. I know that some nights you wake up screaming and sweaty. Those are the nights it is the hardest for me to keep still. I want to comfort you so much! However, I know that you need the time right after those dreams to yourself and that I would only be a burden. So I let you suffer in peace, with the knowledge that I am suffering right along with you!

You give everything to me, but when it comes to me giving everything to you, you tell me it's nothing and you go about distracting me. It worked for a while, but then I realized what you were doing and I always paid attention for those times. Now, those are the times that I baby you! When you ask me why, I tell you, "I just want to baby my baby for a while." And you accept that! I am so glad you do! Otherwise I don't know how I would handle your pain.

We're on our way home now, and I can't wait to see you! My body misses you. My heart misses you and my soul aches every second we are apart. I can see it! I am almost home! Just a little farther! In just a bit I will be reunited with my love! I can't wait to see you! I hope you are home, and are waiting for me! I just want to hold you for a while and chase these thoughts and fears away! It seems that the farther away I am from you and if we don't talk at least once a day, all these thoughts and fears rear their ugly heads and I get scared! But you chase them away with the first word you say to me! And as soon as I see you they are forgotten entirely! Just like I know they will be this time as well!

I must close this for now my love! We have arrived and I want to get to you NOW! I will see you VERY soon!

Your Beautiful Baby, FOREVER!

J


End file.
